


【IDW | 声惊】剧本

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: IDW背景，声波x惊天雷。以前写的一个小短篇。没记错的话时间应该是在RID时期，TC留在地球养了条狗，然后和声波重新碰面的故事。





	【IDW | 声惊】剧本

 

就在惊天雷以为自己要完蛋的时候，声波居然率领着霸天虎小队赶来了。

“你还是来了。”蓝色的战机惊喜交加，“看我最新写的剧本了吗？”

“你已经无可救药，惊天雷，现在还想着你那无用的剧本，”声波看了眼对方怀里护着的东西，“以及你的狗。”

狗狗站在惊天雷的掌心上，不满地吠了一声。

“什么？你说我写的剧本无用？”惊天雷扬起嗓门质问。

“无用且无聊。”声波并不会怜惜对方敏感的电路，“现在，专心应付这场战斗。”

对手在霸天虎小队的碾压下迅速败走。战斗很快就结束，然后声波又带着小队离开了惊天雷，返回到木星附近的定居点。

临走时，惊天雷还是念叨着声波不太认可的那些观点，以及继续纠结于剧本的问题。

然而——

声波回到自己房间，拿起桌上那叠稿纸。

上面写着一行行整齐的塞博坦文，是惊天雷亲笔撰写的剧本。

声波曾说过自己没有时间看惊天雷写的东西，也不喜欢这些充满人类气息的东西。但是声波的警告并没起到多少效果，我行我素的惊天雷还是依旧沉浸在创作与分享的乐趣里，源源不断地把剧本强塞过来。

声波始终提不起兴趣，但惊天雷送来的剧本他还是统统收着，没有扔掉。渐渐地，桌上也摞起了厚厚一叠稿纸。

他随手翻开最上面新收到的那本，芯不在焉地浏览几行文字。

然后，像是突然被其中的内容吸引到，他渐渐放慢了浏览的速度，认真阅读起来。

看完稿件全文后，声波沉默了。

 

这次支援行动的请求和具体信息，惊天雷早已全部写在稿件上了。

以剧本的方式。

然而直到战斗结束，声波才发现这个秘密。

——这就是你向我传递信息的方式，惊天雷？

声波无声问着桌上那叠稿纸。

如果不是自己同时通过别的渠道在关注着蓝星上的动态，或许那架蓝色飞机已经因为自己错过这个重要信息而战败陨落。

果然是一架无可救药的飞机。

然而，万幸。

声波指尖摩挲过封面，若有所思注视片刻，然后拉开座椅坐下，拿过那堆从未阅读过的剧本，开始一页页翻看起来。

——尽管内容写得都是关于人类的故事，他并不爱看。

 

 

fin.

 


End file.
